Love Me
by Viselle
Summary: Bagaimana mungkin aku sanggup melepaskan apa yang kumiliki sekarang hanya untuk kepingan masa lalu?


Disclaimer by **Tite kubo**

(Saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakter yang beliau buat)

…

 **Love Me**

by

 **Ann**

…

Warning: Au, Ooc, typo(s), gaje.

Tidak suka? Bisa klik 'Close' atau 'Back'

Dan untuk kalian yang memutuskan untuk meneruskan membaca,

Selamat menikmati!

…

 _Bagaimana mungkin aku sanggup melepaskan apa yang kumiliki sekarang hanya untuk kepingan masa lalu?_

...

Rukia memandang televisi di depannya dengan tatapan lelah. Ia sama sekali tak menikmati acara yang tengah disiarkan. Televisi itu dinyalakan hanya sebagai pengusir sepi, teman melewatkan waktu yang semakin terasa lamban bergulir.

Sepasang kelopaknya mengerjap sekali lagi, sekedar memberi sapuan lembut pada iris violet dalam pasang mata yang lelah itu. Kantuk sudah mulai menggodanya semenjak berjam-jam lalu, tetapi ia bertekad untuk bangun, sebab ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menunggu. Ia melirik jam dinding yang menggantung di dinding bercat biru muda itu, hampir pukul dua belas malam. Ia mendesah, lalu meraih ponselnya. Tak ada pemberitahuan telepon atau pesan masuk.

 _Mungkinkah dia tidak akan datang?_

Prasangka buruk itu kembali merasuki pikirannya. Ia menggeleng kuat-kuat. Mengusir semua pikiran buruk itu.

 _Dia pasti datang. Ichigo pasti akan pulang._

Bersikap optimis, itu satu-satunya cara menguatkan dirinya saat ini.

...

 _Arrancar cafe di waktu yang sama:_

Ichigo mengangkat cangkir kopinya, menghirup aroma kuat minuman panas itu sebelum menyesapnya. Panas segera menghampiri lidahnya, menyapu tenggorokannya, namun tidak jua dapat menghangatkan hatinya.

Ia mendesah. _Mengapa semua ini begitu berat?_ pikirnya. _Mengapa aku tak bisa memberikan apa yang dia inginkan?_

Perlahan matanya terpejam. Ia berupaya menenangkan diri, menjernihkan pikiran agar dapat mengambil keputusan yang benar.

 _Dia mencintaimu._

Kata-kata yang terucap dari bibir Inoue kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Itu bukanlah sesuatu yang tidak Ichigo ketahui. Ia tahu, bahkan sangat menyadari jika Rukia mencintainya. Sejak awal menikah hingga sekarang. Tepat tiga tahun, wanita itu tetap setia dengan perasaannya.

 _Apakah aku mencintainya?_

Pertanyaan itu selalu menghantui Ichigo setiap kali ia melihat wajah istrinya, memeluknya, menciumnya. Ia tidak pernah mengerti apa yang ia rasakan. Yang ia lakukan selama tiga tahun ini hanyalah berusaha mempertahankan pernikahan mereka, tetapi melakukan hal itu sama sekali tak terasa bagai beban baginya. Rukia ... meski wanita itu memasuki hidupnya dengan sedikit paksaan, namun kehadirannya bukanlah sesuatu yang patut Ichigo sesalkan. Malah ia sangat bersyukur memiliki wanita itu di dalam hidupnya.

...

Pernikahan mereka bukanlah sesuatu yang suaminya inginkan. Ya, Rukia sudah menyadari hal itu sejak dulu. Ichigo mengatakannya sebelum mereka menikah, bahwa pria itu menikahinya bukan atas dasar cinta, melainkan karena orang tuanya menginginkan hal itu, tetapi pria itu berjanji akan mencoba menyayanginya. Dan ia memercayainya.

Rukia yang terlanjur jatuh hati pada Ichigo percaya bahwa dengan kesabaran, kasih sayang, perhatian, dan cinta yang dimilikinya, ia mampu meluluhkan hati suaminya. Ia yakin suatu hari perasaannya akan berbalas, dan akan melihat tatapan penuh cinta di mata madu milik suaminya. Tetapi setelah tahun-tahun berlalu kepercayaan dirinya menipis. Keyakinannya tergerus oleh kenyataan bahwa ia tidak bisa menempati hati suaminya sebagai kekasih. Ah, mereka memang menjalin hubungan rumah tangga yang harmonis. Namun, acap kali Rukia mendapati bahwa dirinya bukanlah wanita yang diinginkan suaminya.

Dan tadi siang, ia mendapati kenyataan itu muncul di depan matanya. Ia mendapati suaminya menatap penuh kerinduan pada wanita lain. Wanita berambut karamel yang tak sengaja mereka temui saat menghadiri pernikahan teman kuliah Ichigo.

Wanita itu sangat menawan. Begitu cantik, dengan tubuh menggiurkan yang diimpikan setiap lelaki. Dan seolah semua kelebihan fisik itu tak cukup, Tuhan juga menghadiahinya dengan sikap lemah lembut, dan tutur kata yang begitu sopan. Wanita itu sempurna. Ya, Inoue Orihime memanglah perwujudan bidadari. Bidadari yang dicintai suaminya.

...

 _Aku menghancurkan hatinya._

Selama tiga tahun hidup bersama Rukia, Ichigo tak pernah melihat tatapan sesedih itu di mata istrinya. Rukia pernah terluka, menangis karenanya, tetapi patah hati seperti itu baru kali ini terjadi. Dan ia tak tahu bagaimana memperbaiki semuanya. Ia bahkan tak bisa pulang ke rumah karena takut melihat kesedihan di wajah istrinya.

Rukia ... wanita itu begitu mencintainya. Tetapi apa yang ia berikan padanya. Hanya luka dan kepedihan.

Ia masih mengingat jelas bagaimana raut wajah istrinya itu saat memergokinya tengah menatap Inoue. Sakit hati jelas terpancar di sana, meski Rukia tak mengatakannya, berusaha menyembunyikannya dalam sebuah senyuman, tetapi ia tahu bahwa lagi-lagi dirinya menghancurkan hati wanita itu.

Ichigo menjambak rambutnya, meluapkan rasa frustrasinya.

 _Mengapa Inoue harus muncul kembali? Mengapa ia masih menyimpan rindu untuk wanita itu padahal tahun-tahun sudah berlalu semenjak terakhir mereka bertemu?_

 _Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!_ Ichigo mengumpati diri sendiri.

...

Rukia menatap jam dinding lagi. Sekarang sudah hampir pukul satu dini hari.

 _Kau di mana? Apakah kau sedang menghabiskan waktu bersamanya?_

Ia teringat bagaimana cara Ichigo pergi terburu-buru setelah mengantarnya pulang hari ini. Suaminya itu hanya pergi, tanpa memberitahunya akan ke mana dan untuk kepentingan apa sehingga mau tak mau ia berpikir jika suaminya pergi menemui sang mantan kekasih. Tak terasa air mata Rukia keluar, bergulir pelan di pipi seputih saljunya. Ia terisak.

 _Haruskah semua berakhir seperti ini? Haruskah aku melepaskan Ichigo?_

...

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, Ichigo."

Ichigo mendongak, dan beradu pandang dengan Abarai Renji, pria berambut merah yang merupakan pathner bisnis sekaligus sahabatnya.

"Aku tak sanggup." Ichigo kembali menunduk. "Aku tak sanggup menemuinya."

Renji duduk di sofa di depan Ichigo. Matanya mengamati Ichigo. "Kau terlihat menyedihkan," ujarnya.

Penampilan Ichigo memang seperti yang Renji katakan, menyedihkan. Kemejanya kusut, rambut jingganya acak-acakan, ditambah muka bertekuk, sungguh berkebalikan dengan penampilan yang biasa Ichigo munculkan di hadapannya.

"Bahkan saat Inoue meninggalkanmu kau tidak sekacau ini," Renji menambahkan. Tak ada respon dari Ichigo. Pria berambut jingga itu hanya menunduk sambil menjambaki rambutnya.

"Katakan padaku," ujar Renji, "Apa yang kaurasakan saat melihat Inoue hari ini?"

Ichigo mengangkat matanya, menatap Renji dengan putus asa.

"Apakah kau ingin memeluknya lalu membawanya pergi?" Renji melanjutkan.

Ichigo menggeleng.

"Dan apa yang kaulakukan saat melihatnya?"

Ichigo mencoba mengingat dengan jelas apa yang ia lakukan saat Inoue mendatanginya di pesta. Ia ingat. Saat itu ia tidak bisa memalingkan matanya dari Inoue, menatap wanita itu dengan penuh rindu, tetapi kerinduan itu hanya bertahan beberapa detik, ia teringat wanita lain yang berdiri di sisinya. Dan ketika ia menoleh pada istrinya, ia melihat bagaimana hati wanita itu hancur karenanya. Kenyataan bahwa ia mengecewakan sang istri membuat jantungnya seperti diremas-remas, ditusuk ribuan jarum. Kerinduan atau apa pun yang pernah ia rasakan terhadap Inoue, musnah seketika saat ia melihat kesedihan di mata istrinya.

Mata Ichigo terpejam. Tubuhnya rebah ke belakang, menabrak sandaran sofa dengan keras. "Rasanya aku ingin mati saja."

"Mati saja, aku tidak melarang," sahut Renji. "Tetapi sebelum itu pulanglah, temui Rukia, katakan padanya bahwa kau mencintainya."

Ichigo kembali duduk tegak. "Aku mencintainya?" Ia terlihat seperti orang linglung saat bertanya.

"Tentu saja, Bodoh," ujar Renji menertawakannya. "Kalau kau tidak mencintainya, kau tidak akan menghabiskan waktumu di sini dengan memikirkannya, meruntuki diri sendiri karena sudah menyakitinya."

"Inoue?"

Renji bersidekap. "Kenapa kau bertanya padaku tentangnya? Bukankah kau baru bicara dengannya beberapa jam yang lalu? Dan kau sendiri menolaknya saat dia memintamu bercerai dan kembali padanya. Itu indikasi jelas bahwa bagimu, Rukia, istrimu, lebih berharga dari wanita masa lalumu," jelasnya.

Ichigo tertegun. Ingatannya kembali memutar pertemuannya dengan Inoue beberapa jam lalu.

 _..._

" _Kita bisa memulai kembali, Kurosaki-kun." Inoue meminta dengan wajah memelas saat bertemu dengannya di sebuah coffeeshop. "Aku masih mencintaimu dan kau juga. Perpisahan kita adalah kesalahan, dan sekarang waktunya memperbaiki kesalahan itu."_

 _Ichigo hanya menatap wanita di depannya dalam diam. Belum memberi jawaban sebab pikirannya kini sedang merangkai kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan._

" _Aku tahu kau sudah menikah. Dan istrimu ... dia mencintaimu." Inoue menggigit bibir. "Aku sadar aku sudah sangat jahat dengan merebutmu darinya, tetapi akan lebih menyakitinya jika kalian tetap bersama."_

" _Inoue, aku—"_

" _Kembalilah padaku ..." pinta Inoue. Wanita itu meraih tangan Ichigo yang berada di atas meja, menggenggamnya. "Aku tidak akan sanggup kehilanganmu lagi."_

 _Ichigo menatap Inoue. Ia ingat betapa dulu ia mengasihi wanita itu, memujanya, dan berharap berbagi masa depan dengannya. Ia menarik napas dalam, dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Tidak." Hanya kata itu yang bisa ia berikan sebagai jawaban, sebab setelah ia memikirkannya—benar-bernar memikirkannya—ia tahu bahwa dirinya tidak akan sanggup melepaskan apa yang ia miliki sekarang hanya untuk kepingan masa lalu._

" _Kenapa? Apa kau ingin lebih menyakitinya?"_

 _Ichigo menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya."_

" _Kenapa?" Inoue mengiba._

 _Ichigo mengedikkan bahu. "Aku hanya tak bisa meninggalkannya."_

" _Bahkan untukku?"_

 _Pria berambut jingga itu tersenyum dan berkata, "Bahkan untukmu."_

 _..._

"Aku meninggalkan Inoue begitu saja tadi," Ichigo berkata. "Aku bahkan tidak peduli apakah setelah itu ia menangis atau marah." Ia melanjutkan dengan pelan, "Sepertinya aku sudah berubah jadi orang jahat, aku menyakiti Rukia dan juga Inoue."

Renji hanya mengendikkan bahu. "Lalu apa yang ingin kaulakukan sekarang?" tanyanya. "Kuharap kau memutuskan dengan cepat, karena aku sudah mulai lelah menungguimu di sini."

"Aku tidak memintamu menungguiku," sahut Ichigo.

"Tapi kau ada di tempatku," ujar Renji.

Ichigo terdiam untuk waktu yang lama. Matanya memerhatikan sekeliling. Tamu-tamu kafe sudah tak terlihat lagi, lampu-lampu sudah dimatikan, tirai-tirai ditarik menutupi jendela, bahkan tulisan "BUKA" di depan kafe sudah menghadap ke dalam. Tanpa ia sadari, ia menjadi pengunjung terakhir di sana, pantas saja Renji menyuruhnya cepat pulang. Tetapi ia masih enggan untuk pergi, masih tak punya nyali berhadapan dengan Rukia.

Renji beranjak dari tempat duduknya, melangkah ke pantry dan menyeduh dua gelas teh untuk mereka berdua, kemudian kembali ke hadapan Ichigo. "Sebenarnya aku bisa saja memberimu bir atau anggur, atau vodka," ujarnya seraya meletakkan mug di depan Ichigo. "Tetapi minuman-minuman itu tidak akan membantumu sama sekali, hanya membuatmu lupa pada masalahmu untuk sementara. Besok saat kau bangun, masalahmu akan tetap ada bahkan mungkin bertambah besar."

Ichigo meraih mugnya, bergumam mengucapkan terima kasih sembari mulai menyesap cairan hangat kemerahan beraroma chamomile. "Aku tidak tahu kau seorang filsuf, kupikir kau pebisnis."

"Memangnya gara-gara siapa aku begini." Mata Renji menyipit menanggapi sindiran kawannya.

Ichigo hanya terkekeh sambil terus menyesap minumannya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kautakutkan?" tanya Renji sembari meminum kopinya. "Kau tinggal pulang menemui Rukia, dan semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Semudah itu?"

"Ya," ujar Renji enteng.

"Apa dia akan memaafkanku?" Ichigo ragu kali ini ia akan mendapat maaf dari Rukia.

"Mana kutahu, tanya langsung saja padanya."

Jawaban Renji sama sekali tidak membantu Ichigo, tetapi apa yang dikatakan kawannya itu benar, ia harus menanyakannya sendiri untuk tahu jawabannya. "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya," ia bergumam, mengulang apa yang pernah ia katakan pada Inoue.

"Kau memang seharusnya tidak meninggalkannya," sahut Renji.

"Meski setelah ini mungkin aku akan menyakitinya lagi, aku tetap tidak ingin dia pergi dari hidupku." Pandangan Ichigo menerawang. "Bersamanya terasa benar. Melihatnya lagi dan lagi di setiap hariku adalah apa yang kuinginkan untuk masa depan," ujarnya bersemangat.

Renji tersenyum lebar. "Lalu sekarang apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Pulanglah pada istrimu!"

Ichigo meraup kunci mobil dan ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja, menarik jas yang tersampir di sandaran sofa, kemudian setelah berpamitan seadanya dengan Renji ia bergegas menuju pintu dan berlari ke mobilnya.

...

Mobil Ichigo berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah berlantai dua. Ia memarkir mobilnya di garasi, dan langsung beranjak ke pintu. Dalam langkah-langkah panjang menuju pintu ia berharap menemukan istrinya menyambutnya dengan senyuman, seperti yang biasa wanita itu lakukan saat ia pulang dari kantor. Namun, harapannya tak terwujud, sebab saat ia membuka pintu tak terlihat sosok mungil sang istri. Ia membuka sepatu dan masuk lebih dalam tanpa menggunakan sandal rumah karena begitu terburu-buru. Ia langsung menuju tangga, hendak naik ke lantai dua—sebab berpikir istrinya pasti berada di kamar mereka. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara berisik dari ruang keluarga. Ia mengubah arah, melangkah cepat menuju ruang keluarga, dan mendapati suara berisik yang ia dengar berasal dari televisi yang masih menyala. Ketika masuk lebih dalam, barulah ia menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Istrinya tertidur di sofa depan televisi sambil memeluk boneka kelinci merah muda. Boneka itu adalah hadiah darinya saat ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang pertama.

Wanita itu tampak begitu muda, halus, dan rapuh, sekaligus begitu cantik dalam tidurnya. Ichigo mendekat, duduk bersila di depan istrinya, mengamati jejak air mata yang masih terlihat di wajah wanita itu.

"Maaf ..." Ia berbisik, "Aku membuatmu menangis lagi." Pelan dibelainya pipi Rukia, menghapus sisa-sisa air mata wanita itu.

Sentuhannya mengganggu tidur Rukia. Kelopak mata istrinya berkedut, kemudian membuka dengan perlahan.

Rukia perlu mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya pandangannya terfokus. Dan yang dilihatnya pertama kali saat membuka mata adalah seseorang yang memang sangat ingin ia lihat.

"Maaf membangunkanmu."

Rukia tak dapat menahan kebahagiaan yang meluap dalam dirinya, ia langsung bangun dan memeluk suaminya. "Kau sudah pulang."

"Ya, aku pulang, Rukia." Ichigo membalas pelukan itu dengan segera.

"Selamat datang." Rukia terisak di bahu Ichigo. Menangis senang karena suaminya telah kembali.

"Maaf, membuatmu menunggu," ujar Ichigo sembari membelai rambut Rukia. "Ada hal-hal yang harus kuselesaikan tadi."

Rukia melepas pelukannya, menatap suaminya dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Tetapi ia tak mengajukan pertanyaan apa-apa, baginya sudah cukup bila Ichigo kembali padanya. "Kau sudah makan?"

Ichigo menyetuh perutnya, merasakan lambungnya meronta meminta asupan makanan. "Sepertinya aku lupa."

"Bagaimana sih kau ini?" Rukia mengomel sembari berdiri. "Kau bisa sakit kalau lupa makan," ia melanjutkan omelannya sembari mulai melangkah menuju pintu. Namun baru selangkah ia berhenti, ia menoleh ke belakang menatap bingung Ichigo yang memegang tangannya.

"Maaf ..." Pria itu berucap sebelum sempat Rukia bertanya.

Rukia menggeleng pelan. "Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan," ujarnya sembari bersimpuh di depan suaminya. Ditangkupnya wajah suaminya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Yang terpenting bagiku adalah kau di sini sekarang," ia berkata. "Kau tidak akan pergi, 'kan?" Mata violetnya menatap lurus ke mata madu Ichigo, mengirimkan permohonan tanpa kata agar pria itu tidak meninggalkannya.

"Tidak. Bahkan jika kau menginginkanku pergi, aku tidak akan pergi." Ichigo menjawab dengan yakin.

Rukia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ichigo, mendaratkan ciuman di bibir suaminya. "Itu yang ingin kudengar darimu," bisiknya.

Kali ini Ichigo yang memulai ciuman mereka. "Satu lagi yang harus kau dengar," bisiknya di bibir Rukia. "Aku mencintaimu."

Rukia ingin meyanggah ucapan itu, ingin berkata agar Ichigo tidak memaksakan diri, tetapi saat ia menatap mata pria itu, ia tahu tak perlu ada sanggahan, tak perlu ada rasa tidak percaya. Kini Rukia bisa melihat cinta itu di mata suaminya. Cinta yang diperuntukkan baginya.

...

 _ **fin**_

...

Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfik ini sampai akhir, dan maaf apabila ada kekurangan.

See ya,

Ann *-*


End file.
